How to Stop the Fight
Rocky did not realize that Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch use to be enemies to each other a long time ago so he, Casper and Boris has to get them to be friends with a help from Annie, Jake and Robin. Plot It’s all started at Mount Rushmore, inside of Lincoln‘s head is Dr. Paulovitch‘s laboratory, Rocky came to see Anton and told that Dr. Harvey is on his way to help him with the microchip and he’s also glad too. As Dr. Harvey arrived, he and Dr. Paulovitch realize that they’ve meet again and they always didn’t like each other at all. Rocky beg them to stop fighting but Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch won’t listen to they both started to punch each other. As Rocky and Dr. Harvey returns to Whipstaff Manor, Rocky told Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) that Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch got into a fight and they all are not very happy. Kat asked her dad what’s this got between him and Dr. Paulovitch, Dr. Harvey told her, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and the Ghostly Trios that it’s all started when Dr. Harvey was a young man (just before he married to his wife, Amelia and before Kat was born) he was a tap dancer. During this dance he spotted his future wife, Amelia and she was giving out food for everyone. Fortunately young Anton came to her and asked her to dance with him but young James was very angry so he decides to have a dance fight with young Anton. After the few dance fight, young James had won the dance so Amelia decided to dance with him and Anton decided to give up any girls. After Dr. Harvey finish the story to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and the Ghostly Trios, they all didn’t know that Dr. Paulovitch wanted Mrs. Harvey so Casper asked Rocky if they can tell Boris all about Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch has used to be enemies to each other for a long time ago. Meanwhile Rocky and Casper told Boris everything what Dr. Harvey told that he and Dr. Paulovitch were enemies to each other before and he didn’t realize that his friend was very angry at the therapist doctor for a long time and never like him at all so Rocky, Casper and Boris have a idea so they can make friendship party for Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch immediately. As Rocky, Casper and Boris are going to set up the party, Annie, Jake and Robin came and they would like to help to put all of the friendship party up everywhere. As they are finished, Rocky told Boris and Jake to have Natasha to get Dr. Paulovitch, then he told Casper and Annie to have Bullwinkle to get Dr. Harvey, while Rocky and Robin have Miss Patty and Gunther to set the food out and so the plan started to begin. As they finish getting the food out for the party, Boris, Natasha and Jake came with Dr. Paulovitch and Bullwinkle, Casper and Annie came with Dr. Harvey and they all put them on the table so Bullwinkle and Natasha uncovered Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch‘s eyes but those two are still mad at each other. Rocky told Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch that he, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Brady’s Kids, Miss Patty and Gunther just wanted them to be friends because they're in the friendship party. Gunther hosts the entertainment show as Karen and Kat shows up playing music as they began to sing “Let’s Get Together” until the song is over. After that, Donavon, Gwen and Oscar Rooney with Max came up with next talent of the good Mexican Dance as they are doing their dance and grabbed Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch to dance with them and see how they are getting along. After the Mexican Dance, they decided to like the friendship party as Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch begin to be friends and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends plan workout great. Everyone are so glad that Dr. Harvey and Dr. Paulovitch are friends now and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The All New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes